


Car Wash

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek participate in a Car Wash for Charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

"It’s for charity!" Stiles shouts, dipping the large sponge in the soapy water bucket by the side of the car before running it up and down the side of the large minivan. 

Derek huffs, stripping off his shirt. It’s hot outside and it’s nearly summer. The heat is dry not humid. 

Stiles feels his face heat up. “We’re not stripping for charity.” He says instead, taking in Derek’s bare skin and the large tattoo on Derek’s back that he’s seen so many times already.

Derek just laughs. “Obviously. It’s hot out, though.” He takes a sponge by Stiles’ side and starts to wash down the car before he reaches over and gives Stiles a kiss on the lips, the soapy water from the sponge in Derek’s hand landing on Stiles’ white t-shirt leaving him drenched.

Stiles gapes at Derek when Derek pulls away from his lips.

When they finish up with the minivan the lady with her two kids gives them extra and winks at Derek and Stiles just gives Derek a not impressed look. _  
_

"Why am I not surprised?" Stiles mutters, smacking Derek with the sponge and laughing when Derek throws the water bucket at him, the water sloshing all over him.

He’ll get him back later. 


End file.
